Up and Down
by Senile-felineS
Summary: A six-song drabble challenge, done to practice speeding up the flow of my writing. The drabbles are kind of connected together. To find out anything more, you will have to read.


**A/N: I was sort of inspired to write this by some of the song challenges that I read from this fandom. In case you don't already know, the basic idea is put your music on shuffle and write drabbles for the first six songs that come up, stop when you get to the end of that song. I know it is kind of cheating, but I noticed after I had written them that, if reordered, they could sort of connect to one another. So I did that. Now, without further ado:**

**Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects**

It was his little secret, the feelings that he had developed for the special student. Maybe one day he would have the strength to do something about it, but for now he was simply content to watch her from his corner. Following her movements from the edge of his vision when he was supposed to be tracking stocks or finances or, even more rarely, hosting one of the stupid rich girls who presented enough merit to warrant his personal attention.

He was a master of keeping such things hidden. So many little secrets that you would need to be a master of self-control to keep them all that way. Good thing that he was such an expert at this, not even Tamaki suspected that the true focus of his partiality was that blunt first year with the large eyes and ambition that could be said to match his own.

**First date – Danko Jones**

On their first date Kyouya pulled out all of the stops in order to impress the girl who had branded them all as rich bastards. He wasn't specifically hoping for anything in exchange. Or at least that was what he told her. He was, after all, a teenage boy, despite what certain idiots might say, and he had urges.

And she just looked so sweet sitting there, with her back uncomfortably straight, as far away from him as the close confines of the limo would allow. Staring out of the window to pretend that she couldn't see how his intense stare was fixed on her and only her. Even his ever present laptop sitting forgotten on his knees.

They reached the door of her apartment and she turned, a faint blush covering her cheeks, adding exponentially to her charm. He rather liked having the power to make that happen. She opened the door a little but just stood staring at him, matching glance for glance. "Ano… Kyouya-sempai… I had a nice night. Thank you." And then she did something completely unexpected, she stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Before he had time to respond, she had slipped inside and shut the door.

**Only the Good Die Young – Billy Joel**

They had been dating for a while when Kyouya first broached the topic of taking their relationship to the next level. They were, by no means, physically uninvolved. But he had his desires and you couldn't blame a boy for trying.

"No Kyouya," Haruhi said as she pried his hands away from the top button of her shirt, His own was already lying discarded on the floor and that was fine with both of them, but this was different, at least as far as she was concerned. "Kyouya… Kyouya, you know I want to wait." This time she fully broke away from him. His response was to duck his head and move onto her neck just above her collar, kissing up and down the sensitive line formed by her tendons. "I know Haruhi, but you know… there are levels in between. And besides, it is only the good that die young."

**Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright**

Kyouya raised his head from where he had been focused on the endless spreadsheets as he felt the gentle touch of small hands to his shoulders. He knew from past experience that it would be impossible to focus on his work while she was touching him, and so he no longer even tried. It was maddening, and it might make him sound like a stupid romantic when he said it, but it was enough to give him faith in god. That this girl trusted him and stayed with him. Loved him even when he was at his most moody and sleep deprived.

Scratch that, it didn't make him sound like a romantic, it made him sound like that idiot host club king. His best friend and greatest annoyance. He made a note to nip any such foolishness in the bud from now on. It was most unbecoming.

But she had this effect on him. She was the only person who could make him beg, the only one who had ever seen him so weak. Every smallest thing they did together was, in itself, an act of worship.

**Swallowed up by the Ocean – Billy Talent**

At first, Haruhi blamed herself for the break up. They should have been together forever, it was what they promised. She though that it must have been something that she did. But then she saw how quickly he became engaged to some rich girl from a powerful family. One with all of the right connections and the correct pedigree to marry an Ootori. And she started to hate him.

Now she had done her crying, and she was beginning to emerge whole from the other side of her torn apart life. She could cross her arms and pretend that she didn't care about any of it. Pretend that she didn't still cry at night, when she missed him the most.

He had left her life in a devastated mess, and at times it still felt like she was drowning. Disappearing beneath the weight of her sorrow.

**Roses are Dead – The Cavalier**

Since the breakup with his beloved Haruhi, Kyouya had been miserable. Not that he could tell anyone that. Especially now that he had a family approved fiancée. He had done all of this at his father's orders. Driven the knife deep to give Haruhi a clean break, but he hadn't realised just how deep he was stabbing his own heart.

Now all of the world looked like it was covered with a pall of darkness and the flowers all seemed dead, withering around him. He hadn't been able to save the relationship, due to his own ambition to prove himself to his father, and now he would never see the light again.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. This sort of quick fire writing is not normally something I do, so constructive criticism is especially appreciated. Also, I know this kind of ended dark, I'm already working on a follow up sing-fic one shot that might bring the mood up a little, so stay tuned for that. Oh, and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs mentioned here, if I did I wouldn't be skint right now.**


End file.
